The Planet Of the Force
by Maddie-Bear
Summary: Set in ROTJ before the battle of Endor, Luke, Han, Chewbacca and Leia get stranded on a mysterious planet. There they learn many secrets of their past; while meeting some of their old friends along the way. The heroes hope to end the life of Darth Sidious, and bring peace and justice to the galaxy once more; but there's only one problem... Darth Vader is on the planet with them.
1. Chapter: 1 The Mysterious Planet

Author's note: Hi, I'm Maddie-Bear, this is my first fanfic I have ever written. I usually post on my phone, and type up everything, so sorry if there are some grammar mistakes. Well I hope you enjoy this story! Criticism is welcome but no rude comments please, we all are here for fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, and I am making no profit off of this, it is just for fun. Rights go to whoever owns them.

_Chapter: 1 _

_The Mysterious Planet_

* * *

_Rebel Cruiser..._

Luke Skywalker looked up at dull ceiling in his private quarters. He couldn't sleep, all he did was toss and turn in his bed thinking of the next day, and what would await would have to face his father tomorrow, the thought made him sick. Slowly crawling out of his bed Luke went to the window; looking out into space he thought of his father.

As a young child Luke had always thought of his father as a great hero. He had fantasized about one day meeting him. But that wouldn't be the case. His father was a Sith Lord. And Lord Vader was an evil man who was twisted, filled with anger and hate.

_Why didn't you just tell me Vader was my father Obi-wan? _The young Jedi thought sadly to himself.

Sighing in frustration he turned and walked back over to his bed. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Luke made a silent vow. "I will help you father, you will overcome the dark side." He stated, but in truth Luke wasn't positive his father could ever be saved from the dark side. Vader had in fact spent a great deal of his life in darkness. _But could Luke convince him to have a change of heart? _It seemed like an impossible task, but Luke had to have hope, no matter how small, that his father could be redeemed.

Feeling suddenly light headed, Luke stood up. As soon as he reached his full height a sudden wave of nausea hit him; he grabbed his head in pain as his vision started to fade. He then felt himself slipping into blackness; Luke passed out cold.

_The next morning..._

Leia Organa walked through the rebel hanger bay searching for Luke. Not seeing any sign of her young Jedi friend, Leia decided to ask Han Solo.

Walking a bit farther, she caught sight of Han. The former smuggler appeared to be working on his ship, The Millennium Falcon, preparing it for the next day. Smiling to herself Leia started to head towards her cocky friend.

As she continued to walk towards Han, Leia thought about the next day. She couldn't believe within a few hours they would be arriving on the planet of Endor. And maybe, just maybe after today the galaxy would be free of the evil Emperor Palpatine. Leia could just hope the rebels would over throw the Emperor, and re-create the Republic.

The attack strategy on the Death star just had to work if they were to win this war. Leia tightened her fists. The galaxy would hopefully soon be rid of that horrible space station. That very station that destroyed her home planet of Alderaan. Billions of innocent lives gone, not to mention her family that perished in the process.

And to think she was held down by that monster of a Sith lord Darth Vader to watch her family, and everything she held dear be blown up before her very eyes. In truth Leia never knew what to think of Darth Vader. Sure he had killed thousands of innocent lives, but she had held some small symphony for him, for he had to live in that horrible life-support suit. It seems he was involved in some freak accident. But that sympathy faded when she found out what he did to Luke on Bespin.

_Vader better rot, just like the Emperor._ She thought angrily.

"Han!" Leia called as soon as she drew closer to him. She watched as he looked up and smiled at her. Leia rubbed her eyes, her vision was growing bleary. She could barely make out Han and Chewbacca as they started to walk towards her. She then felt her legs give out, she stumbled to the ground, and everything went black.

_On the Death Star..._

Darth Vader sat in his private quarters contemplating the recent turn of events. The whole room was silent, no people, or other distractions, just the sound of his breathing, which left Vader alone to his thoughts.

All he could think about was his newly discovered son, Luke. Vader didn't know how he could convince his son to join the Dark side. Luke provided to be very stubborn. The Sith then felt himself smiling for the first time in many years. Luke was just as stubborn as he was when he was younger. Suddenly Vader felt disgusted with the thought; Anakin Skywalker was weak, Darth Vader was far more powerful then Anakin ever could have been.

_No you're wrong, Anakin wasn't confined to a life-support suit; he was more powerful than you. _A voice whispered to Vader.

Vader boiled with anger, he was stuck in this suit and it was all Obi-wan's fault he couldn't reach his full potential.

_But at least I finally got rid of the old man. _

Vader then walked over to the oxygenated part of his quarters, and closed his chambers. Siting in the chair located in the center of the room he took of his mask. When it was off he suddenly couldn't breathe. He started to cough, searching desperately for something to help him. Finding nothing, he then fell to the floor, hard. He was knocked out cold.

* * *

As soon as Luke drifted into consciousness he felt warm, as if he was sitting in the sun. _What the heck happened?_

At the sound of a noise, he opened his eyes. He was greeted by an assortment of green plants. Luke seemed to be on some sort of planet he'd never been to. The planet was lush, and full of many different plants he had never seen before. Luke then heard a groan. Turning around he saw his twin sister Leia sprawled across the grass. "Leia," Luke said, happy that he wasn't alone.

"Luke where the heck are we?" He watched as she then stood up brushing herself off. Planting her hands on her hips, the princess studied her surroundings. "I think we might be on a planet in the outer-rim." She stated not giving Luke a chance to answer.

"I have no idea where we are, or how we got here." Luke finally answered, watching as his sister continued to study the surrounding area. "What is the last thing you remember Leia?" The Jedi questioned the Princess, seeing that he would need to do all the talking.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I think I was in the hanger bay, then I'm pretty sure I fainted." Replied Leia.

Luke then started to stand up, "The same thing happened to me, but I was in my quarters." He informed his twin.

"This is very strange." The Princess stated.

* * *

_What the heck happened?_ Darth Vader asked himself in confusion. _And where the heck am I?_

Vader opened his eyes, he was no longer in his chambers and he was near some type of lake. Deciding it was time to get up he sat up, easily.

"What the heck..." he said out loud. But was cut off in astonishment when he heard his voice. It was his _old_ voice.

Looking down, he then noticed his legs were no longer prosthetic. Vader touched the top of his head; his hair was once again long and curly. He touched his face. The skin was smooth, no longer scarred from the severe burns he received on Mustafar.

_This must be a dream, _Vader thought to himself. It _must be Palpatine's doing to remind me of my disabilities, and to torture me. A test of his loyalties, but no matter, he wouldn't let his Master get to him and ruin this moment._

Vader then decided it was time to leave, and tried to stand up. Once he had reached his full height he landed on his back, finding he wasn't quite used to his legs yet.

"Great," he muttered to himself, frustrated that he was somewhat confined to where he was located.

Suddenly he had an idea. Lying on his stomach, he started crawl toward the body of water, pushing himself closer to the lake. As he reached the edge of the lake, he stared at his reflection. His face was the same from when he was a Jedi Knight, before Mustafar. He was once again handsome, no longer scarred and deformed from his injuries.

_This is defiantly a dream._

Suddenly Vader felt a tremor in the force, his Master, Darth Sidious was trying to reach him through their force bond. _"Lord Vader,"_ Sidious said,_ "follow my force signature, and_ _come find me_."

_"Yes master."_ Vader replied still confused at the recent turn of events.

* * *

"Luke what's the matter?" Leia asked Luke seeing the confused look on his. "Leia, did you hear that?" He asked. " No," she replied confused, "Are we in danger?"

Then a voice rung out through the air.

"I heard that."

"Luke, Leia!" The voice shouted. In the distance Luke made out a person coming towards them. The figure then started to run towards them, and appeared to have someone or more like something with them. The voice then called out to them again. Leia immediately recognized the voice.

"Han!" She shouted happily. Turning towards Luke she saw a look of relief on his face.

Slowly Han and the wookie Chewbacca drew closer to them. "Where the hell are we?" Han asked angrily, when he and Chewy reached the twins. "Han relax," Luke replied calmly. "We have no idea what happened, or why we are here. But I am sure there is a reasonable explanation as to why we are here. But what is the last thing you remember?"

"Chewie and I saw Leia faint, we ran over to help her, and then everything went black." Han answered Angry at himself that he couldn't remember.

"I don't understand, why are we here?" Leia questioned. Luke just shook his head, "The force works in mysterious ways. They all then went silent, not really knowing what to say to each other.

"What should we do next?" Chewbecca growled, finally deciding to break the silence.

"I think we should follow that river, where there is water, there is a civilization." Luke exclaimed, taking charge of the situation.

"Lets go." Everyone said agreeing with Luke.

* * *

"Finally." Darth Vader muttered to himself.

Vader had finally managed to stand, following his Master's force signature Darth Vader headed out east, into the forest.

_This planet is rather strange_. Vader observed, looking at the large trees that made up the planet's forestry. Vader shook his head, he truthfully didn't know what the meaning of this dream was, and clearly it was test from his Master. Palpatine was always coming up with ridiculous ways to test, or torture his apprentice for his past. Mind games he called them. And Vader was tired of it. He hated Palpatine, the old man had been a nuisance to him ever since he renounced his Jedi teachings and became a Sith.

_But no matter, Palpatine will soon be dead, and Luke and I will rule the galaxy together. It is our destiny, and Palpatine will never see it coming._

* * *

As the group of heroes followed the river, they ended up in a dense forest. "Great, just great, the river stopped." Han murmured.

"I suggest that we maybe continue east." Growled Chewbacca. As the group continued on, they saw many plants. "Force, I have never seen such large trees." The Princess said as she admired the forest.

"Luke, I think we are..." But before Han could finish Luke cut him off.

"Shhh be quiet! I think I heard something." He whispered.

Then in the distance the group heard footsteps. Using the force Luke sensed the presence was coming right in their direction. He ignited his green lightsaber, the others followed suite, Han and Leia reached for their blasters, while Chewbacca armed himself with his bow caster. Bracing themselves for battle the group waited in silence. Then out of the dense forest emerged a man.

"I mean you no harm." The figure stated holding out his hands, showing he was not armed. Reaching for the top of his head, the stranger removed his hood.

Leia studied the man. He had reddish hair, a beard, and grey eyes. The man looked about forty, she guessed.

Recognizing the force signature of the figure, Luke couldn't help but stare in shock.

"Obi-wan."


	2. Chapter: 2 Old Friends

_Chapter: 2 _

_Old Friends_

* * *

As Darth Vader reached the end of the forest, he saw a giant animal.

_What the heck is that thing?_ Vader asked himself as he walked out of the forest, and into a large clearing. Studying the surrounding area, Vader saw that the surface was very rocky, and there appeared to be a cliff in the distance.

He looked at the enormous creature once again.

_How am I going to get past that monster?_ He thought as he studied the creature. _I bet if I'm real quiet, I can sneak past it, and it won't hear me, Then after I get past the monster, I will force jump over the cliff then find my Master._

Thinking his plan would work, Darth Vader started out into the clearing. After walking for some time, he was only just a few yards away from the giant creature. As he got even closer to the monster, he suddenly realized exactly what the beast was; the creature was a zillo beast. Vader had some experience with zillo beasts, thinking of the one from the planet of Malastare that had almost destroyed Courscant during the Clone Wars.

_But wasn't the zillo beast from Malastare the last of its species? They should be extinct. But if these creatures are supposed to be extinct, how is there one right in front of me?_

Ignoring the nagging thought in the back of his head that something about the planet was not right, Vader continued on. When he was just a yard away from the monster, he stopped. Stealthily Vader quietly made his way closer the monster, he suddenly had an urge to go up closer to the monster.

Foolishly he reached out to touch the zillo beast. Suddenly at the feel of Vader's touch on its skin, the zillo beast's large green eyes fluttered open. And with little effort it started to stand up, ready to attack. Vader hastily jumped away from being crushed under its enormous feet, and activated his red lightsaber. Then he remembered that the zillo beast had impenetrable armor, and he deactivated his blade feeling powerless. The creature then started to lunge at him, hissing loudly as it continued its attacks.

_ I just had to go and touch the monster, didn't I? I am such an idiot._

* * *

"How are you alive?" Luke asked Obi-wan excitedly. Seeing the man was of no threat, and Luke knew the figure, the others lowered their weapons. "I mean I saw you get killed!" He continued in excitement.

Obi-wan shifted himself, and moved closer to the group, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder. "The force works in many mysterious ways, and all will be revealed in time, you should remember that from my early teachings young one."

Still curious, and wanting more information, Luke asked Obi-wan another question. "Ben why do you look different?"

"This is how I looked during the Clone Wars." He answered.

"Whoa, whoa let me get this strait, you are that old man that Chewie and me picked up on Tatooine?" Han asked still a little unsure of Obi-wan. "That would be me." Obi-wan answered pointing towards himself. "Its nice to meet you, General Kenobi." Leia said politely deciding to make her presence known, from behind Han and Chewbacca. Obi-wan smiled as he studied Leia. _She looks just like her mother._ He thought as he extended his hand, "Nice to meet you Princess Leia. I would recognize you anywhere." She smiled shaking his hand.

Suddenly in the distance a voice screamed out. "Did you hear that?" Chewbacca growled.

* * *

After dodging the zillo beast's dangerous attacks, Vader decided to try a new tactic. Calling upon the force he jumped on the monster's back. As he ran along it's back he swung on the multiple spikes on the great creature. Suddenly the zillo beast used one of its hands to attempt to grab Vader. Skillfully, the Sith lord managed to dodge the beasts hand.

But as he dodged its attacks, it forced Vader to the ground. As soon as he landed on the ground, the creature lunged at him. Avoiding its powerful blows, Darth Vader jumped up on the zillo beast's back once again, dodging the creature's deadly lunges.

"Great, just great." Vader muttered

In the distance Obi-wan heard a voice. And Kenobi knew that voice well. That was the voice of his lost apprentice, Darth Vader.

_He couldn't be here could he?_ Obi-wan asked himself worriedly. _No, it's not him,_ the Jedi master said to reassure himself._ Besides his voice wouldn't sound like that? Would it? No, it's not Vader. I'm just hearing things._ The Jedi Master thought to himself.

Finally snapping back into reality Obi-wan realized he hadn't been paying attention, but he heard Leia say, "We should go help them." He realized that they shouldn't go anywhere near this person, cause it could be Anakin. "No." He plainly stated turning towards Leia.

"What?" The Princess exclaimed glaring angrily at Obi-wan. "They could be dangerous," said the Jedi master. Leia snorted, "As if, I'm going to help them." She stated defiantly. Turning on her heel, Leia then walked in the direction in which the voice had come from.

_I 'wonder' whom she got that from._ Obi-wan thought to himself, watching as Anakin's stubborn daughter continued in the same direction.

"We just can't let her go!" Shouted Han racing after Leia. Groaning, Obi-wan and the others started to run after Leia. Once they had reached her she turned and smiled at the Jedi Master, "I'm Glad you decided to join me General Kenobi." Obi-wan just shook his head.

"I think we are getting closer." Charging ahead, the headstrong Princess announced, "I think this is it."

Reaching the clearing Luke sensed a familiar dark presence. Obi-wan sensed it as well, Vader was on the planet.

"Ben?" Luke said worriedly, looking at his Jedi master. Obi-wan turned to face the others. "Arm yourselves." He instructed the group. "And Han put your blaster on stun, don't be afraid to shoot this stranger if anything gets out of hand." Han nodded his head in understanding. Grabbing their weapons, they went into the clearing.

Leia didn't know exactly what to expect once she got into the clearing. But she didn't think she would see giant reptile and a man running along it's back. She watched in amazement as the man jumped gracefully among the spikes of the beast. From the display of what the person was doing she could assume he was a skilled warrior.

She then snapped out of her train of thought at the sound of Obi-wan's voice. "Stay here," he instructed. Then Luke spoke up, "I'm going with you, Ben," he said confidently. "Luke, you know why you can't. Stay here and protect the others." Kenobi said sternly, looking Luke in the eye.

"But what if you die?" Asked the younger Jedi, knowing he would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Obi-wan once more.

"I'm already dead." Was Obi-wan's answer, "I will deal with the Sith."

The rest of the group turned their heads to look at Obi-wan. "Sith?" Han asked unsurely. "Yes, Sith." Obi-wan repeated growing impatient. "How are you sure old man," the ex-smuggler asked. "Trust me, I know." With that Obi-wan walked into the clearing to face his old friend.

As he continued to dodge the attacks of the zillo beasts, Vader felt a disturbance in the force. In the force he felt a familiar presence, and Darth Vader knew that force signature anywhere, Obi-wan, his old master.

_How is this possible? _Vader asked himself._ I killed him!_

Feeling his anger building up Vader force jumped to the ground. Forgetting all about the creature, he stormed after Obi-wan, just stopping yards away from him. He watched as his old master just stood there, Vader's eyes gleamed yellow with hatred for the man standing before him.

Obi-wan was so calm and full of the light side. Vader gagged, it was disgusting. But somewhere under all of his hatred, deep in his mind the presence of his old master pleased him. _And the light side of the force felt good? No!_ He told himself, revolted with the thought. Also confused by all the mixed feelings he was having between light and dark.

Vader then told himself, _You hate this man! He destroyed your life, and turned HER against you._

Snapping back to Kenobi he said, "I thought I killed you, but I shall be pleased to kill you once again."

After what felt like ages, Obi-wan responded. "Anakin it doesn't have to be this way!" The old Jedi master pleaded to his former padawan.

"Don't. Use. That. Name." Vader sneered, his voice full of hatred. "Anakin Skywalker is dead because I killed him."

"Please, I don't want to fight you." Kenobi pleaded trying to negotiate. Vader just snorted, "Well that's just too bad old man."

Smiling, Darth Vader to ignited his red lightsaber. Following suite Obi-wan ignited his blue blade.

But before either of them could attack each other, the zillo beast lunged at the old friends, trying to use its foot to crush them. Hastily jumping away from the monster they managed to force jump onto its back, with amazing skill they leaped through the spikes on the great creatures back.

Dodging its dangerous blows Jedi and Sith ended at its head. While the beast tried to grab them with its large claws, they jumped on one of its arms then jumped to the ground. Together, using the force they managed to push the zillo beast off the edge of the steep cliff, falling to its death.

Obi-wan stared at Vader; off guard thinking maybe the tension between the two old friends was gone.

That was a mistake. Using the force Darth Vader started to choke Kenobi. Then as though his old master was a ragdoll he threw him to the ground. Obi-wan immediately ignited his lightsaber as soon as he landed on his back. Vader then lunged at him. Red met blue.

On the ground Kenobi held onto to his saber as Vader tried to push it closer to his face. Knowing Vader was the stronger of the two he kicked Vader in the shin. Just managing to escape his stronger, more skilled opponent. Obi-wan then leaped at Vader who had landed on his back. The two then locked blades. Darth Vader being stronger managed to have Obi-wan almost back to the ground. The Jedi was outmatched and he knew it.

* * *

From a distance Leia watched in horror as the Sith was getting the upper hand on Master Kenobi.

"Han, we have to help him! Hurry shoot the Sith!" Leia shouted. "Leia, I can't get a clean shot without hitting the old man!" Han informed the Princess.

"I will help him." Luke stated. "Luke you can't, General Kenobi said for you to not interfere." Pleaded his unknowing twin.

"I can't just let him get killed again!" Said Luke. Looking over his shoulder, Luke Shouted, "Han when you get the chance shoot the Sith!" He then started to run to help the old Jedi master.

* * *

"How does it feel old man, to know your going to be dead soon again." Asked Darth Vader through clenched teeth.

Obi-wan felt himself losing his strength. Vader then noticed his old master starting to tire and used this to his advantage. With a final push he sent Obi-wan to the ground, slashing at his leg in the process. Obi-wan cried out in pain falling to the ground grasping his leg. Vader pointed his red blade at Obi-wan's neck.

Smiling evilly he said, "I'm going to enjoy this." Holding his lighsaber above his head he started to swing down and give the final killing blow to his old master, but he was blocked. Green blocked red.

_What the heck?_

He then saw his son. "Luke?" He asked amazed that his son was here as well.

Luke then started to spar with his father. Shocked, Vader than started block his son's lightsaber. Each swing Vader made was faster than anything Luke was used too. The Jedi became overwhelmed; Vader was to fast for him. He could see why Palpatine would want him as an apprentice; his father was a very skilled opponent.

Luke felt himself starting to weaken, but he wouldn't give up just yet. Suddenly an idea occurred to him.

He left a gap open as he blocked. Vader saw this and then used this to his own advantage, and force pushed his son to the ground. Luke fell to the ground, hard. Pain coursed through his body. Praying to the force that Han saw this as his chance to knock out his father.

As Han watched from a distance, he did see this as his opportunity. Having a clear shot Han pulled the trigger. With exceptional aim, he got a clean shot on Vader.

Vader's eyes rolled up, and the Sith fell to the ground, out cold.


	3. Chapter: 3 Setting Up Camp

_Chapter: 3 _

_Setting Up Camp_

* * *

_Han did it, he shot the Sith!_ Leia thought happily to herself as she started running like a bullet across the rocky terrain. Alongside her ran Chewbacca and Han.

_ I hope they are all right._ She thought as she ran to help Luke and Obi-wan.

Still a good distance away the Princess watched as Luke started to try and stand up. She could tell it gave him pain. Quickening her pace and making her stride longer she ran even faster. Pushing her body the drive to help her friends giving her energy. In moments they were just yards away.

"Luke!" The worried Princess shouted.

As soon as the trio reached the Jedi, Leia immediately went to help Luke. "Are you alright?" Leia asked between breaths as she tried to catch her breath from running hard. "I'm fine Leia." Luke answered standing up and dusting himself off. Still concerned for her friend she asked again, "Are you sure Luke?" Nodding in replay the young Jedi replied, "Just a few scratches, really I'm fine."

Still though not fully believing him Leia turned around, "Master Kenobi, are you alright?" Leia asked worriedly looking at the burn on his leg.

"Its only a minor injury, I have been through much worse injuries." Obi-wan answered with a fake smile. Leia frowned, being a politician she saw right through the Jedi Master's fake smile, the Princess knew Obi-wan was in much more pain then he let on.

Obi-wan then attempted to stand up; seeing the old Jedi was struggling Han helped him. Once he was standing, Han let go, then Kenobi started to walk, staggering in the process.

Realizing he still needed help, Han assisted him, Luke came over also. "No, really I'm fine." Obi-wan said attempting to show the younger men he was fine by walking alone.

Han just shrugged. _The old man needs help. _

As the Obi-wan started to walk he suddenly remembered Vader. Limping faster, Obi-wan staggered over to his old friend. The others watched as the wounded Jedi master slowly bent over checking Vader's pulse.

"He's stable." Kenobi informed the group.

With caution they walked over to Obi-wan. Luke leading the crew, walked over and crouched next to the older Jedi, and looked at his father.

_He looks a little bit like me._ Luke thought to himself, studying his father's appearance.

Walking over the Princess observed the Sith, he had lightly tanned skin, and wavy brown hair. She couldn't tell which color his eyes were, since they were shut, across his right eye was a scar. He was exceptionally good looking, but Leia wasn't even attracted to him, it felt wrong.

"What do we do with him?" Asked Han watching Leia from the corner of his eye. After a few moments Obi-wan answered, "We can't just leave him here. We will have to bring him along."

Obi-wan's answer displeased Han. "And just why can't we leave him." Obi-wan sighed, "He might have allies, and he could inform them of our presence." Obi-wan lied.

Still mad about having to travel with dead weight Han tried to think of an excuse to leave the Sith. Finding none, he just groaned. "Fine, but I'm not carrying him." Agreed Han.

"Who said we are leaving?" Asked Luke. "Maybe this would be a good place to set up camp, since the forest surrounds most of the area, except for this clearing. Besides its probably almost dark."

"I totally agree with Luke." Leia stated. "Master Kenobi is injured and he needs to rest." Obi-wan was about to object, but was cut off. "I think it's settled, we stay here." Growled Chewie.

"How long do you think he will stayed stunned?" Luke asked Obi-wan. Obi-wan glanced towards Vader, "It's hard to say. I would give it three hours before he wakes up." Han groaned, "Then what do we do once he wakes up? Stun him again?"

"I'm not sure." Kenobi replied, walking over to Vader. Next to him laid his lightsaber, Obi-wan picked it up. He just stared at it, flipping it over. _Snap-hiss!_ He had ignited the saber, it glowed crimson red, everyone fell silent the only sound was the humming of the lightsaber. Sighing, Obi-wan closed it, clipping it to the other side of his belt. _Why Anakin, why did you have to fall to the Dark side?_

"The sun will probably start to go down soon. We better get some fire wood." Growled Chewbacca. Everyone nodded his or head in agreement.

"We will go find wood, Luke stay with General Kenobi and the Sith," ordered Han.

Obi-wan sat down with Luke sitting right beside him, crisscrossed. "What are we going to do Ben?" The younger Jedi asked Kenobi once the others were out of hearing distance.

"I don't know Luke." Obi-wan said sighing. "I think we should just let the force guide us." Luke nodded then turned to look looked at his father. "Why does he look different?" Asked Luke curiously.

"That's is how he looked as a Jedi, before he turned to the dark side" Kenobi replied choking back the tears. _Why Anakin?_

* * *

"Do you think we have enough fire wood to last the night?" Leia asked Han. "Just a little more." Chewie growled, not knowing the question was directed to Han. "I can carry some more." He replied once more continuing to pick up more wood.

"Leia's right its almost dark, we should head back, who knows what kind of creatures come out at night." Han suggested.

Turning around he bumped into Leia, spilling her stack of wood. "Sorry your Worship." Han said sheepishly, bending down to help pick up her stack of wood.

Leia just glared at him, turning to help Han pick up the wood she had dropped. After she and Han finished, she turned to face Han and Chewbacca. But then spotted another stray piece and bent down to pick it up.

The ground gave out from under her, and suddenly Leia felt herself skidding down a slope. She landed in a pit of some sort.

_Just great... _

"Han!" She screamed. Pushing back the bushes Han saw Leia in a pit. Screaming for her to hold on, he disappeared to get Chewbacca.

Through the bushes Leia saw the sun starting to set. She was had been right, soon it would dark, she hoped that she would be out of the pit fast, because she'd hate to have to trek back to camp in the dark. Han then remerged through the bushes. Having Chewbacca hold his waist as he reached down into the pit. "Grab on!" Han exclaimed holding out his hands. She did as he told her and then she felt her body being lifted.

"Are you alright Leia?" Han asked, hugging her once they were out of the pit.

"I'm fine, thank you for getting me out of there." She said relieved she was out of the pit.

"What about the firewood?" Leia questioned realizing she dropped her stack down when she fell. "Its fine, we have plenty." Han answered as he bent down to pick up his stack.

Then as they started back to their camp, Leia turned around, looking at the pit she fell into. As the sunset she saw the sun reflect something down in the pit. _What the heck is down there?_ She thought curiously to herself. Seeing Leia wasn't coming Han turned around and said, "Come on your Worship."

* * *

"Your back just in time." Obi-wan stated as the group returned. The sun had gone down and the moon appeared in its place. Throwing the wood they had gathered into a pile, Han sat down beside Luke. Obi-wan took a pack of matches out of his belt, tossing them to Han.

After Han light the fire Luke noticed Leia's face, it was scratched. "Leia what happened?" She turned to face the young Jedi. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Your face, it's scratched." Leia then touched her face, feeling a scrape along her check.

"I fell into a ditch, and the bushes must have scratched me on my way down." Leia answered, slightly embarrassed. Luke just nodded in reply.

After a couple of minutes, the Princess felt herself starting to fade, and Leia drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter: 4 Meeting The Sith

_Chapter: 4 _

_Meeting The Sith_

* * *

In her sleep Leia dreamed she was in a beautiful house, she was a small child again, and for some strange reason kept shouting at a man she didn't recognize. "Daddy! Daddy!" She shouted in excitement to the man as he walked into the room.

He looked tired, but she still raced up to him, obviously happy to see him. He pulled her into a big hug. But this man was not her father, he was not Bail Organa, this man was younger, but she was still in his arms. _Why?_ She asked herself, as she continued to stay in his arms. "I missed you," he said warmly, his blue eyes looking into her big brown eyes.

Then another child appeared, a boy. The small boy dashed into the room, "Daddy!" He screamed in excitement, running up to the man and Leia. "Daddy let's go play outside!" He called to the man in excitement tugging on his sleeve.

The man let go of Leia, and took her small hand. But for some reason she didn't want him to stop hugging her, she felt so safe in his arms. He then started to lead her to the door of the house. Once they were outside Leia saw beautiful trees and flowers. _Is this my home?_ The Princess asked herself._ Is this man my fa...?_

"LEIA!" Wake up! Somebody shouted as they shook her shoulder violently. "What's the matter?" The Princess asked in alarm immediately forgetting her dream. Groggily Leia sat up rubbing her eyes. Looking around she identified that the voice belonged to her Jedi comrade, Luke.

"Look," he said pointing into the distance. Turning, Leia looked in the direction that Luke was pointing, the sun was rising. Leia was speechless at the beauty of the view. "It's just breathtaking," she said quietly in admiration of the strange planet's sun. "I have never seen anything so amazing." Luke stated not taking his eyes of the sun.

"Alderann's sun rise was just like this. I remember when I was younger my father used to wake me up each morning and we would watch it together. But that was a much simpler time," Leia stated sadly.

"Well now you can watch it with me." Luke said with a smile. "Thank you Luke." Leia said blissfully, smiling back. "I tried to wake Han but he just ignored me." Leia laughed at Luke's statement. "Only him."

From the corner of his eye Obi-wan Kenobi watched the twins, he smiled to himself._ They are so much like their parents. But thank the force Luke doesn't have Anakin's personality. Luke is Padmé's son, calm and patient. _

_Wait a second, where is Anakin?_ The Jedi master thought in alarm. All night the men in the group had been taking shifts, to watch for when Darth Vader would wake up.

Obi-wan quickly searched the area for Vader. Relieved, he saw Vader still knocked out cold lying on the ground. _Shouldn't he have woken up already?_ Then a thought accrued to him._ Han must have stunned him again. _He shook his head. _Somebody is going to be sore when they wake up._ Obi-wan thought.

Seeing his Jedi master was awake, Luke turned to face Obi-wan. "Good morning Ben." Doing the same Obi-wan turned to face Luke. "Good morning young one."

"Did you sleep well Master?" asked Luke. "I slept as well as one could under such circumstances." The old Jedi master said, his eyes turning to look at his old padawan learner once again.

"General Kenobi, how is your leg?" Asked Leia.

Snapping back into reality, Obi-wan faced Leia. "It's just..." Looking at where his burn should have been he saw nothing. "My burn is gone?" Obi-wan stated in confusion.

"How, that's impossible!" Standing up the twins ran over to Obi-wan. Bending down to examine where his burn should have been, they found nothing. "It healed so quickly." Leia stated looking at the newly healed skin. "Not even a scar."

Luke then remembered something. He turned to look at his twin, studying her face. "Leia your face, it was scratched last night from when you fell, but there isn't any trace of a scratch anywhere!" The Princess's hands immediately touched her face. She felt nothing, her face was smooth. "Luke your right... the scratch is gone!"

Obi-wan stroked his beard. "Interesting... this planet can heal injuries overnight, it must be strong with the force."

Leia frowned, "How can a planet be strong in the force?" She asked, as if it was the dumbest statement in the galaxy. "The force is in everything, it surrounds us, but it can be stronger in different individuals, or places." Kenobi answered Leia. Seeing she was satisfied with his answer, he turned to stand up, Obi-wan then made his way over to Vader.

The face of his former apprentice was so still and peaceful looking. Obi-wan hadn't seen Vader look so calm, in such along time; he just couldn't help but stare. He thought about how his life would have been, if only Anakin hadn't turned to the Dark side, things would have been much different. Continually he stared at Vader. Then Obi-wan came up with an answer to Anakin's sudden change in appearance. _The planet must have healed his injuries. That is why he looks different._

"You knew him, didn't you?" Asked a feminine voice. Snapping from his train of thought Obi-wan turned to face the twins. The Jedi master knew he would need to choose his words carefully, so he would not reveal too much to Leia, but he knew sometime eventually he would have to reveal the identity of Vader.

"Yes, I knew him." Obi-wan replied answering her. Luke's body started to tense up, hoping Obi-wan wouldn't reveal the truth.

"How would you know a Sith?" The Princess asked curiously. "He was my best friend." Kenobi stated. "Oh, I'm so sorry General Kenobi." She replied placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Shouldn't he be awake?" Leia questioned. Obi-wan was about to answer, but instead watched as Leia turned on her heel, and walked over to Han.

"Han wake up!" She shouted shaking his shoulder, causing him to stir. "What do you want sweetheart?" He asked groggily, with a smirk. "Just get up, and you to Chewbacca." Snapped Leia. "Okay your worship, just take it easy." Han said standing up. "Now what's the problem?" Han asked.

"You stunned him again." Leia replied, pointing at Vader. "Didn't you?" She said placing her hands on her hips. "Well you see, I sort of wanted to go to sleep so I... well you know," he said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Now we will have to stay here all day, till he wakes up!" Leia said pacing around.

"Maybe the Sith will wake up earlier. "Luke piped up from where he was standing. "I agree we should just wait here, what's the rush?" Obi-wan stated.

"What if he has allies? Then what do we do? We would all be killed!" Leia said partially paranoid.

Obi-wan knew Vader and Palpatine were the only real threats out here other than the planet's geography. But the princess didn't need to know that. "Leia's right." Obi-wan agreed, watching Luke from the corner of his eye. "But we need to stay here for now. And if the Sith has allies they probably won't come looking right away. They would probably think one of their scouts got lost in the jungle or something." The Jedi master said.

"Okay, I guess I was just overreacting." Leia stated. "You got that right." Han muttered under his breath. Leia glared at him, and turned back to face Obi-wan and Luke. "What do we do next?" She asked. "We should just wait here, till the he wakes up." Growled Chewbacca. "Agreed." The group said in unison.

* * *

Leia just couldn't sit still. They had been waiting for the Sith to wake up for about an hour, and still he hasn't even so much as flinched._ What if we die out here?_ She thought pacing around. _No,_ she told herself this isn't you. Princess Leia was never one to crack under pressure, nor was she to one who panicked. But for some reason she couldn't help but become a bit paranoid. It was if something in her mind was preparing her, an instinct that told her something was about to happen. But she was still puzzled.

Seeing that Leia was stressed, Obi-wan made his way over to her. Reaching her he placed his hand on her shoulder. "What is troubling you Princess?" His voice was full of concern.

"I don't know," she said. "I feel as though something big is going to happen." She told the Jedi. "Hmmm." Obi-wan said scratching his beard. "It is the force." He told her looking right into her dark brown eyes, Padmé's eyes he realized. "What?" She asked, confused. "I am no Jedi."

"But you are force sensitive." Obi-wan said kindly. "How? I'm not like you or Luke."

"Search your feelings in time you will find the right answer." Obi-wan spoke adding a smile. With that being said, he turned to go meditate leaving the Princess alone to her thoughts.

_In time?_ What is General Kenobi talking about?' Leia asked herself. _He's hiding something from me, I just know it. But what would he have to hide from me? This whole situation is confusing! How come a Jedi would be best friends with a Sith? And since when am I force sensitive?_ Leia thought her mind racing.

Sighing Leia stood up, and walked over to watch Luke and Obi-wan meditating. In the force Obi-wan felt Leia come over, and she was still stressed.

"Why don't you join us?" Luke asked. "I don't know how," she said. "Then we can teach you," instructed Master Kenobi.

Taking up on their offer to meditate, Leia took a seat next to Obi-wan and Luke. "Now relax and clear your mind..."

* * *

_An hour later..._

"I can't do it." Leia stated in frustration. " Just relax, Leia." Luke encouraged. "But I can't." Leia stammered in defeat. "Yes you can Leia, just focus." Sighing in frustration, the Princess tried again.

_I wonder where she gets that from?_ Obi-wan though with a smirk chuckling to himself, thinking of her father. Anakin had never liked meditation, and it seems Leia had inherited the same trait.

"That's it Leia." Luke said his voice full of excitement. "I feel so peaceful," she stated.

"Since when did you become a crazy wizard Leia?" Han asked coming to sit next to her. "Leia is force sensitive." Luke explained. "Great I'm in love with a Jedi." Han taunted with a smirk on his face. "Shut up nerfherder." Leia replied playfully smacking Han on the shoulder.

"Do you feel that, the force is telling us something." Obi-wan suddenly stated his voice full of worry.

"What the kriff happened." Said a strange voice. Four heads immediately turned, seeking the owner of the voice.

"Anakin. How nice of you to join us." Obi-wan said in a surprisingly somewhat cheery tone. He then walked away from the group, closer to Vader. "You bastard."Anakin muttered in Huttese. "That isn't very nice." Obi-wan said, recognizing the Huttese curse word. Over the years Kenobi knew Anakin, he had picked up on his rather 'unique' vocabulary.

"I expect people who are dead to stay dead." He sneered. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you." Kenobi answered. Vader laughed, still lying on the ground.

"If you want death I can arrange that for you old man." Vader taunted standing up. "Now if you excuse me." Vader stated taking a bow. "My master is expecting me." He then reached for where his lightsaber should have been.

"Looking for something?" Asked Kenobi. "You didn't actually think we were that foolish." Obi-wan said standing up as well. "Just shut up." Vader snapped back.

Luke watched in awe, as his father and Obi-wan continued to yell at each other. His father was totally unaware of his presence. _Should I say something?_

Vader then strode up to Obi-wan full of purpose. "I will kill you right now," he threatened the older man, staring him straight in the eye.

"Don't hurt him!" Luke suddenly piped up from his spot on the ground. Vader stared at his son. Luke then felt very small, like a young child while he was under his father's gaze. Even without his armor Vader was still a tall person. "Stay out of this." Vader snapped, not fully paying attention to his son.

"Now if you please Master my lightsaber." Vader demanded, silently cursing himself for calling Obi-wan master out of old habit. "Now why would I be foolish enough to do that Darth?" Kenobi asked.

Vader's temper flared, using all his self-control to not kill his old master where he stood. Vader knew killing Obi-wan again would only cause Luke to hate him more, not wanting this because Luke would be useful in his scheme to assassinate Palpatine. And once the old disease of a man was dead they could rule the galaxy as father and son.

"I will make you a deal. If you tell us where Palpatine is, I will let you live." Kenobi proposed. Vader snorted, "What makes you think I will give away my Master to you."

Kenobi answered, "I read you thoughts, you want to kill Palaptine as much as anyone else here, maybe more." Vader cursed himself for letting his mental shields down, and letting Kenobi get the upper hand. "And if I don't accept your so called deal?"

"Your dead." Chewbacca growled from behind him, pointing his bow caster towards his head.

Vader smirked, "Since when did Jedi become so hostile."

"Chewbacca ain't no Jedi." Han said. "I suggest you take the old man's deal pretty boy, might be your last choice you ever make." Han said smugly.

Vader narrowed his eyes, "What did you just call me?" He hissed angrily, putting his temper once more to the test.

"You heard what I said." Han stated. "Don't ever call me that again. Vader snarled through gritted teeth. "What ever you say... pretty boy." Han said with a cocky smile, enjoying the Sith's obvious dislike for the name. "What is your decision Sith?" Kenobi asked.

"Never." He replied. Chewie then shoved his bow caster closer to Vader neck. "Fine, as it seems I have no other choice. I agree to your deal." Vader said through gritted teeth.

"I knew you would come to your senses." Kenobi said with a smile, trying to keep from laughing at Vader's new nickname.


	5. Chapter: 5 Staying Loyal

_Chapter: 5 _

_Staying Loyal__  
_

* * *

From where he was standing, Obi-wan carefully watched his former apprentice as Chewbacca lowered his bow caster from Vader's neck, he felt uneasy and unsure of what Vader might do.

Obi-wan then tried to read Vader's mind, to see if he had any ill intentions of escaping. Finding none had actually surprised Kenobi. For Obi-wan had assumed that would be Vader's first intention, other then to try to kill him.

Chewie then roughly shoved Vader closer to Obi-wan, causing Vader to scowl.

_If only they knew who they were dealing with._ Obi-wan thought a little nervously, hoping Vader would keep his temper in check.

Finally Vader reached Obi-wan's side. "Where is Palpatine?" Asked Obi-wan, trying to interrogate Vader for information, in response Vader just glared angrily at Obi-wan. "I don't know."

"Oh, but you do know where he is." Exclaimed Kenobi, looking Vader right in the eye. "I don't know where he is." Vader lied, the tone of his voice a little more forceful. "Why do you continue to protect that monster?" Obi-wan asked, growing annoyed. Vader turned to his head, and looked away from Obi-wan. "Same reason I used to protect your old worthless carcass. He is my friend." Without another word, Obi-wan left Vader's side.

Vader's words had deeply affected Obi-wan. He had called Palpatine his _friend. _When in reality all Palpatine did was ruin his life. Palpatine had turned Vader into his personal slave. Anakin had lost his life because of that monster, yet still, Vader continued to serve him loyally no matter how much he despised and resented his master.

And this confused Obi-wan, for Anakin had always been very strong willed. And if Palpatine treated him wrongly, he should have taken action. But Vader wasn't Anakin, his friend died the moment Vader pledged his allegiance to Palpatine, and the Sith.

_Maybe Luke could persuade him to give away Palpatine?_ Pondered Obi-wan, knowing he would meditate on the matter later.

* * *

"Make sure you all have a weapon, in case our new 'friend' gets any ideas of escape" Obi-wan told the group. They all nodded in agreement knowing what he meant. Vader smirked, "You don't trust me?"

"No," Obi-wan replied flatly. "Why not?" Vader demanded, even though he knew the answer.

"Cause you are a Sith!" Shouted Leia from behind Obi-wan. Vader smirked, "Well hello Princess Leia." Leia glared at Vader. "Where is Palpatine?" The Princess questioned, determined to get the information she required, "Your life depends on it." She added walking closer to Vader.

"I assume you don't remember me?" Vader asked, totally ignoring Leia's threat. "I have never seen you in my life." Leia told Vader, looking him directly into his eye.

Not matter how intimating Vader was, Leia always stood her ground, never showing fear, always acting strong. Vader admired her strength, but unfortunately for the Princess, she had developed a slight fear of him after he had tortured her onboard the Death Star.

From where he stood Vader watched Kenobi with an evil glint in eye. "Allow me to introduce myself." But before Vader had the chance to continue Obi-wan pulled him roughly back by the arm.

"Let go of me!" Vader hissed.

"I can't let you do that." Obi-wan replied nervously.

"And why not."

"Because..." Obi-wan started, but was cut off.

"Because, I do not want you to frighten Leia!" Luke replied angrily. "Also Han would surely kill you on the spot, if he knew who you truly were."

_Luke is right. _Vader thought._ Besides I cannot let this boy further despise me, I will play his little game._

"Fine." Vader stated flatly.

"Good choice." Obi-wan replied walking away.

But Luke just stayed still, watching his father. _Did I do the right thing?_ He pondered.

* * *

"Let's get going." Han said turning to leave. "Since we came from there," Han told the group pointing from direction they came from, "we should go that way." He said, as the group started to walk, with Obi-wan and Luke carefully watching Vader.

Leia looked at the direction Han was pointing -the very same way they went to gather firewood last night. _Maybe I will have a chance to explore that mysterious light that I saw when I fell into the pit._ The Princess thought remembering how the sun reflected something down inside the cave.

"Leia you coming?" Han asked gently. Leia nodded her head, and Han took her hand. "Come on Your Worship, let's go catch up with the others."


	6. Chapter: 6 The Mysterious Cave

_Chapter: 6 _

_The Mysterious Cave_

* * *

The group of heroes and their Sith prisoner walked in silence. Leia walked alongside Han, while Luke and Obi-wan stood on both sides of Vader, with Chewbacca bringing up the rear. All members were watching Vader closely.

As she walked Leia began to think of the recent turn of event, and she felt confused._ The Sith told me I recognized him from somewhere. But where?_ She thought as she continued to walk. Sighing in frustration, Leia walked ahead of the others.

Just a few feet away was the spot where she, Han and Chewbacca gathered wood the previous night. Increasing her pace, Leia scattered over to where she fell. As she walked to her destination she ignored Han and Luke's pleas for her to comeback to the group.

In the daylight, the woods were beautiful, at night not so much. But now she could see clearly the beautiful abundance of flowers. The plants were so different and unique from anything she had every seen.

Slowly she walked closer to the bush she had earlier plummeted into. As she pulled back the bush, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startled, Leia looked up to see it was Obi-wan. His brow was creased in worry. "Leia," he asked softly, "what are you doing?"

At that moment a flustered looking Han emerged, followed closely by was Luke, Chewbacca, and they're Sith prisoner. "Leia!" Han said running up to her. "What are you doing?"

Leia stood still, not knowing what to say. In truth Leia didn't know why she so desperately wanted to see what was down in the cave, it was as if _something_ was telling her to go down in the cave. Like some sort of instinct.

"There's something down there!" Leia stuttered, causing Han to give her strange look. "Do you know what it is?"

"No, but that's what I want to find out."

Han shook his head, "It could be dangerous! Lets go," he said attempting to grab Leia's hand, but she pulled back away from his grasp. "No Han, I feel like something's telling me to go down there."

"Like the force?" Asked Vader, causing everyone to turn their heads to look at him. "It is possible," stated Obi-wan. "No way in Correllian hells is Leia going back down there!" Suppressed Han angrily.

Luke bit his lip, "What if its important Han?"

"Not you too! Luke you can't seriously believe something's down there!" Han asked throwing his hands in the air.

"I saw something Han! You like it or not I'm going to check it out!" Leia exclaimed. But before Han could respond Leia pulled back the bushes and slid down the slope.

* * *

Upon reaching the bottom of the slope, Leia landed with a loud thud. After dusting herself off, Leia slowly stood up and looked around. It was rather dark, from the tree canopy above, but Leia managed to make out the entrance of a cave. The entrance itself was rather small; vines stretched across the side of the cave and at the mouth of the entrance.

Leia outstretched her hand to pull back the vines, but withdrew back at a sound.

THUD.

Jerking her head around, Leia was greeted by the sight of Han and the others. "Leia get back from there!" Han shouted.

"Han, I'm fine." Leia protested turning back around to the front if the caves entrance.

Ever so slowly, Leia once more reached her hands out to pull back the vines. Taking a deep breath she walked into the cave, only to be greeted by complete darkness. Walking a little farther ahead she tried to look around, but the darkness made it hopeless.

Suddenly from behind her, Leia saw an eerie green glow.

* * *

Cautiously Luke entered the cave, it was rather dark and hard to see. Reaching on his belt Luke unclipped his lightsaber. The cave immediately light up with a green glow as he ignited his blade. Waving his saber around he looked for his sister.

"Luke!" shouted Leia, walking towards him.

Suddenly the cave light up in blue. Luke quickly tilted his lightsaber towards the blue glow. Seeing it was only Obi-wan and his father he quickly turned his attention back to Leia.

"Leia I don't think we should be down here." Said Luke. "The kids right. This place just doesn't seem right." Han added, as he and Chewie entered the cave. Folding her arms over her chest, Leia looked Han in the eye. "Stop worrying, everything will be alright." Vader snorted, "That's what you think," he mumbled. "Wait till we see the Emperor." In response Leia glared at Vader.

"I wonder where this leads." Obi-wan questioned as he continued to look around. Slowly he stepped forward, shining his lightsaber to look around.

_This place is downright strange, _thought Obi-wan, as he shined his saber towards the caves ceiling._ I wonder what's with all the vines? Well ones things for sure, this planet has a wide variety of plants._

Slowly the group made their way through the cave. "Maybe we should just turn back." Suggested Chewbacca. The cave seemed to have no end, and the group was becoming restless. "No, let's keep going." Leia replied causing a groan from Han in protest.

"Ouch!" Han shouted. Shining their sabers towards Han, Obi-wan and Luke saw him rubbing the back of his head. "Are you alright?" Asked Luke.

"Yeah I'm good. I just hit my head on the ceiling," he replied as he continued to rub the back of his head. Tilting his lightsaber towards the ceiling Luke saw stalactites. "Be more careful." He warned, turning back towards the others.

Han sighed, "Will this cave ever end?"

* * *

_Emperors' shuttle..._

Palpatine sat in deep thought._ Where is Lord Vader?_ He thought angrily. _He should have arrived many hours ago._

Standing up Palpatine turned to look out the window of his ship. Stretching out with the force Palaptine searched for Vader. "Someone has been _attempting_ to shield you Lord Vader." Said Palatine quietly.

Gathering the force Palpatine reached out towards Vader, and found two familiar force signatures. "Ah, my treacherous young apprentice you have been working with your old master... interesting."

* * *

_The cave, two hours later..._

"Look!" Shouted Han. "Light!" Sure enough Han was right, at the end of the cave shone light. "Maybe we can finally get out of here!" He quipped happily as he jogged faster towards the light. The others followed suit and raced towards the light. After being stuck with nothing but darkness, it would be refreshing to see daylight once more.

"Ouch!" Shouted Leia as she bumped into Han. The former smuggler stood frozen at the entrance to the room of light.

"Whoa." Gasped Luke, as soon as he reached the entrance. "What is this place?"


	7. Chapter: 7 Stranger From The Past

_Chapter: 7 _

_Stranger From The Past_

* * *

"Whoa." Gasped Luke, as soon as he reached the entrance. "What is this place?"

Looking around Luke saw shiny stones along the sides of the cave. And in the middle of the cave was a strange pool of water. Cautiously he entered through the entrance, followed closely by the others. As he walked into the 'room' he saw his reflection on the stones on the side of the walls. "Wizard." Luke muttered as he admired the strange room.

"This place is so strange." Commented Leia as she and the others continued to look around. "I have never seen anything like this."

Ignoring the others, Vader walked slowly over to the pool of water. Once he was near the edge of the water, he bent over to look at his reflection. Vader crouched down, and peered over the water. His reflection shocked him, causing him to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing clearly.

The reflection did not show his current appearance, it showed the cruel black mask he was forced to wear for most of his life. It stared back at him, empty and heartless, the mask that brought fear to children's eyes.

Hastily Vader stood up. So did the reflection, the dark figured rose up, outfitted in the normal black cape and armor. Shocked Vader walked backwards and bumped in to Obi-wan. His old master gave him a strange look. As if, waiting for an explanation. But Vader continued to stare straight at the water.

Following his line of stare Obi-wan walked up to the pool. As he peered into the pool, the old desert worn face of Ben Kenobi stared back at him. Obi-wan backed away. _I shouldn't be scared; it's only a reflection._ He told himself.

* * *

"Ben what's the matter?" Luke asked, worried about his old master. Obi-wan's face had drained pale; he looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Its nothing Luke." Obi-wan said, not certain if he should say anything about the mysterious water.

Luke though not really believing Obi-wan, turned back to look around the cave.

"This place is amazing." Luke stated. As he continued to glance at his reflection on the stones.

"I don't know about this place kid, it just doesn't seem right." Han replied.

* * *

_Emperor's shuttle..._

Palpatine was becoming anxious. _What is taking Vader and Kenobi so long?_ He thought angrily.

Stretching out with the force Palpatine searched for Vader, and Kenobi. A grin crossed Palpatine's haggard features, "Ah so young Skywalker is with you. Maybe I can get you all to come here a little faster." Palaptine thought evilly as he thought up a scheme to bring Vader and the others straight towards him.

* * *

Quietly Leia walked about the cave, looking for anything interesting. Turning her head around she looked for Obi-wan. But someone else caught her attention. Glancing over towards Vader, Leia saw him staring straight towards the center of the room. Following his stare she saw the pool of water. _Strange._ Leia thought, deciding to go investigate.

Slowly she strode over towards the middle of the cave.

Once she was close enough to the water she turned back to face Vader. His face was still a blank stare. He then noticed her looking at him and he blinked, as though he didn't know he was staring.

Slowly she bent over to stare over at her reflection. Leia smiled, as she looked at herself. But then she noticed another figure standing next to her. A dark brown haired woman smiled at her and waved. Quickly Leia turned around, only to find no one there. As she turned back do stare at the reflection the women was still there.

Some how Leia felt like she knew this women. But from where? An eerie feeling started to creep up inside Leia. She has defiantly seen this women before. It was if the force was telling her something.

"Luke!" Leia shouted. Causing her to get a concerned look from Han. Abiding to Leia's request, Luke walked over to her. "What is it?" He asked gently. In response Leia pointed down towards the pool. Looking down, Luke saw Leia and another women. When Luke appeared the women's smile grew wider.

Luke had to do a double take, _How is this possible? No one is there! _

Standing like statues, Luke and Leia stared at the water. Then another person appeared, it was Vader. Neither twin noticed as the Sith Lord stepped beside them, as they were fixated on the women, as if in a trance. Slowly the figure of the women moved away, her face looked sad. She waved her hand in goodbye, as a single tear cascaded down her cheek. As if she were thin air, the women vanished.

Turning around the twins looked to see what could have caused the women to leave. Leia's eyes landed on Vader. Standing up in disgust she left to go stand by Han.

Suddenly the room began to shake. The stones on the wall collapsed, and stalactites fell from ceiling. Some rocks fell into the pool and landed with a loud splash.

"Han!" Leia shouted as she grabbed on to his arm for support. Using the force Obi-wan and Luke shielded them from the oncoming rocks falling from the ceiling.

After sometime, the shaking stopped. "What the heck was that?" Han shouted in confusion.

"I have no idea." Luke replied as he looked around at the damage.

"Lets go find a way out of here." Han said, grabbing Leia's hand, as they began to search for an exit.

* * *

_Emperors shuttle..._

From his ship Palpatine cackled loudly.

"That's it my treacherous apprentice, you will have no choice but to bring yourself closer to me. Then you and your pitiful friend Kenobi will perish, and I will have a younger more powerful apprentice."

* * *

"We're never going to get out of here!" Han shouted in defeat as he slumped down on nearby rock. "Patience, Han." Obi-wan said as he continued to scan the room for a way out. "Maybe we should just head back."

Vader snorted, "Sure lets just head back from the way we came. Except for one problem, rocks are barricading the entrance!"

"You better watch yourself." Han snarled.

"Just stop it you two!" Leia shouted in disgust as they continued to yell each other. Neither heard Leia over the shouts they continued to scream at each other.

"Shut up son of a Sith-spawn!

"No you shut up you good for nothing sleemo!"

"Pretty boy!"

"Koochu!"

"Banatha fodder!"

"Wagyx!"

"Scum!"

"SHUT UP!" Leia shouted. "Good," Leia said as soon as she got their attention, "now can we just work to together so we can get out of here?" Rolling their eyes, Han and Vader nodded in agreement.

"Let's start looking for a way out." Leia stated. "I agree sister, lets get to it." Han said with a smile.

"Idiot." Vader mumbled, gaining a laugh from Obi-wan. In response Vader rolled his eyes, "Come on old man let's go look for a way out."


	8. Chapter: 8 Trapped

_Chapter: 8 _

_Trapped_

* * *

_Emperor's Shuttle..._

Palpatine sat quietly in his shuttle, thinking over the details of his latest plot.

If all went according to plan he would have Luke Skywalker as his new apprentice. But there seemed to be something he had not foreseen, or in any matter expected.

Vader had never joined him, but instead he'd been captured by his son's pitiful group of rebel friends. It was quite sad; Palpatine expected more of his apprentice.

And that nuisance Kenobi, he had never foreseen him in his plan as well; after all Vader had informed him that Kenobi was dead. But Palaptine knew that Vader would never side with his old master, even though he knew Kenobi would try to sway Vader's opinion of the ways of the Sith.

_Yes, Vader will stay loyal to me. _Palaptine thought evilly. _And once I have Luke Skywalker as my apprentice, Vader will be of no use to me anymore. He will then die by his son's hand, just as I have foreseen..._

* * *

_The Cave..._

"Lets just face it, we never getting out of here." Han admonished with a sigh, from his place on a rock that he was sitting on. "Han, just stop it, we will get out of here." Leia stated as she and the others continued to look for another exit from the cave.

"Lets face it sister we're trapped down here." Han replied gloomily. "Maybe it would help, if you helped us look for an exit." Leia snapped growing annoyed at Han.

Ever since they captured their Sith prisoner Han hadn't been acting like himself, and it worried Leia. She could only hope that Han would come to his senses, and start acting like himself again.

"Han can you give us a hand?" Luke asked as he and Obi-wan tried to remove away some ruble from the cave's entrance.

"What's the use, we're all just going to die down here anyway." Han exclaimed as he tossed a small rock into the pool of water.

"I hate to admit but Han's right, there is no way you can remove the debris from the entrance, the cave probably collapsed all the way through from where we entered." Leia spoke she collapsed on the ground next to Han.

"What we just can't give up!" Luke exclaimed in disbelief that his friends were giving up so easily. "Luke is right, there has to be more than one way out of here." Obi-wan said as he Luke, Vader, and Chewbacca continued to search for another way out.

"Give it up kid, we've been looking for hours." Han concurred as he tossed another stone into the pool that landed with a loud splash.

"Wait," Luke said excitedly, "Han, I just think you just found our way out."


End file.
